


【兔龙】The Phoenix

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: "I'll raise you like a phoenix."
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, 兔龙
Kudos: 8





	【兔龙】The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
1.HP paro，Slytherin桐生战兔，Gryffindor万丈龙我，时间为四年级。  
2.含有部分和假面骑士Ex-Aid的crossover，Wingardium Leviosa的姊妹篇。  
3.题目取自Fall Out Boy的歌曲 "The Phoenix"，部分灵感来源于EVO+的歌曲 "[A]ddiction"。  
4.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Build、假面骑士Ex-Aid导演及编剧所有。

“我要杀了他，”万丈龙我说，“埃伯尔特。”

有求必应屋一时陷入了近乎凝固的沉默中。这是Nascita在圣诞舞会后的第一次、也是四年级第一学期的最后一次聚会，再过几天他们就要纷纷乘上霍格沃茨列车回到各自的家中去度过自三强争霸赛以来、难得能够从紧张跟进赛程中抽身出来的圣诞假期，而万丈龙我显然没有将这个假期当做放松机会的打算。

“我们跟你一起去。”

率先打破沉默的是万丈龙我同院的格里斯，还迟迟沉浸在圣诞舞会邀请到了石动美空的喜悦中的格兰芬多放下那只石动美空钟爱的缝得歪歪扭扭的布偶兔子，收敛了面上自圣诞舞会结束后就没停止过的恍惚笑容严肃起来宣布，“你一个人杀不了他。”

坐在他旁边的沙发扶手上的冰室幻德将巫师袍撩开，不出任何人意外地露出了「Ditto」的文字T恤。而在他另一侧的石动美空抱着热巧克力给了还幼稚用文字衫表达自己的斯莱特林一个白眼，接上话的却是在刚刚将热茶从吧台边拎过来的泷川纱羽，“……而且无论怎么说，他还是万丈你的父亲啊。”

“你们还是回家好好过圣诞吧，我和万丈两人去就够了。”

一直交叉着十指沉默着的桐生战兔终于仰起头来替他们下了定论，一面从泷川纱羽手中接过火红瓷杯盛的热茶一面笑起来宣布，“英雄的光辉可不能被分享得太多啊！”

“……喂，战兔，那个是我的杯子。”

身为Nascita的创建者之一、此刻抱着万丈龙我的杯子无辜且充耳不闻地将热茶饮尽的桐生战兔做出这一决定并非毫无缘由，在场的所有人，除了万丈龙我，没有人比他拥有更深的和埃伯尔特的渊源。倒不如说，如果没有埃伯尔特，桐生战兔就不会成为桐生战兔，Nascita也会成为另外一个故事了。

Nascita在霍格沃茨一直是非常奇妙的一个存在。不同于镜飞彩以及宝生永梦创建的专攻黑魔法防御的CR，Nascita涉及的范围从石动美空提供的咖啡渣占卜到泷川纱羽牵头的Nascita校园小报，几乎可以说是集八卦娱乐为一体，而在有求必应屋聚会时，格里斯还偶尔会教他们做意大利面或者意式通心粉。在Nascita成员之外的某一些学生看来，比如CR的花家大我，Nascita的存在“简直莫名其妙，他们每次都把有求必应屋变成咖啡馆的模样，但他们中没有一个人会做咖啡”。这话没有让万丈龙我听见，否则他就会立刻反驳“好歹我们会泡蛋白粉”，尽管也没有人知道蛋白粉和咖啡馆究竟有什么关系。

所有人都知道的一点是，Nascita的成立者是桐生战兔和石动美空，但只有极少数人才知道Nascita最开始的成立其实是桐生战兔为了万丈龙我——实际上，就算泷川纱羽在某一日的校园小报上爆出这一则新闻，也不会有人觉得奇怪——谁看不出桐生战兔和万丈龙我关系好呢，简直可以为斯莱特林们写一本《如何与格兰芬多保持友谊》的教科书。整个格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生都亲眼可证，桐生战兔是怎样在黑魔法防御课上和万丈龙我组成他声称的「最佳搭档」并击退了前来代课的斯莱特林院长，感谢梅林他对自己的学院还保留有仁慈，不然万丈龙我最后补上的那个「昏昏倒地」就能让他以「攻击教授」为由让格兰芬多彻底与学院杯无缘。无论如何，就算大部分的斯莱特林都为了学院杯以及魁地奇与格兰芬多针锋相对，桐生战兔也依旧保持着一周跑七天格兰芬多休息室的频率，一度让小狮子们怀疑其实是分院帽将他分错了学院。

实际上，如果他们真正仔细回想一下的话，就会想起来桐生战兔入学时还不叫桐生战兔，叫葛城巧，和万丈龙我的关系也没有这么好——甚至可以说充满了敌对。这并不奇怪，奇怪的是他们在霍格沃茨列车上初遇时居然没打起来。万丈龙我的父亲，身在阿兹卡班的杀人犯先生埃伯尔特，正是因为杀死了桐生战兔的父亲葛成忍而被送进了监狱，还被调查出他还杀死过其他人而判处终生监禁阿兹卡班。也因为他的存在，万丈龙我在霍格沃茨的第一学期几乎没什么朋友，还和同院的不同院的同学打过好几架；那个时候只有小仓香橙——他从小到大的青梅竹马——一直陪伴着他，直到那个圣诞假期前的冬夜。

桐生战兔有时候会觉得冬天是一个很特殊的季节，他在霍格沃茨所经历的大事基本上都在冬季发生，要么是圣诞节之前，要么是圣诞节之后，总而言之，就没有一个冬天能真正就着暖炉吃一次热腾腾的火锅或烧烤，再在雪地里放烟花。第一年的圣诞节前他收到的礼物是埃伯尔特越狱的消息，随后在一次他趁着难得的晴朗夜晚去往天文塔上观测行星时受到了埃伯尔特的袭击，同时受袭的还有正在天文塔上商讨圣诞计划的万丈龙我和小仓香橙。那次袭击以惨烈的后果收场：当他们三人在禁林中被发现时，桐生战兔失去了作为葛城巧的记忆，坚定相信自己的名字是桐生战兔，面部也留下了狰狞的伤痕；而小仓香橙直接失去了生命，这让唯一没受到任何伤害的万丈龙我郁郁寡欢了好一段时间。至于后来他们怎么成为了朋友、桐生战兔又怎么找回了记忆的事，石动美空有很大功劳。她甚至带着万丈龙我偷偷潜入斯莱特林院长的储藏室替桐生战兔找来了一瓶修复面容的魔药，尽管最后修复成了著名摇滚歌手佐藤太郎的模样，还是成功让万丈龙我得到了桐生战兔的谅解。

埃伯尔特的越狱原因一直困扰着桐生战兔，并不是所有人都有小天狼星布莱克那样的才能，否则阿兹卡班就不会被当做纯血巫师家庭中用以吓唬小巫师们乖乖听话的工具。答案在他的第二个冬天揭晓了。那天晚上他在格兰芬多的休息室中没有发现万丈龙我的身影，正坐在大红色沙发上下魔法棋的宝生永梦和九条贵利矢也一致表明他们自晚饭后就没再见过万丈龙我，建议他去城堡其他地方找找看。他在庭院中找到了万丈龙我的巫师袍和用金线绣出龙图案的外套，还有雪地上猛兽抓挠过的痕迹，这让他径直冲向了禁林。前一年冬天的惨剧还历历在目，他无法、也不敢想象如果埃伯尔特又一次出现会带来什么样的后果。而当他赶到禁林中那个神秘湖泊的岸边时，他彻底愣住了——在昏黄油灯照耀下草地上卧伏着一条龙，一条他仅仅在神奇动物保护课的书籍上见过的、浑身覆盖着猩红色鳞片的龙狮。

“……战兔！”

那条龙竟用万丈龙我的声音带着哭腔叫出了他的名字，带着灿金流苏尖刺的脑袋抬起来，似乎还想向他凑近些，“我该怎么办啊……”

桐生战兔下意识后退了一步，几乎能感受到自己的牙齿在打颤，说不出是因为寒冷还是恐惧，“你……你究竟是什么东西？”

“我是万丈龙我！是我啊！”体型庞大的龙狮又把脑袋垂下去，几乎要真正哭出声了，“我突然就变成了这个样子，我也不知道……我怎么变回去，我还能变回去吗？”

桐生战兔无法回答他的问题，这完全超出了他的认知范围。他在黑魔法防御课上知道了狼人和人马，也明白天生的阿尼玛格斯能够自由改变自身的形态，却从没听说过能够变成龙的存在。要不是面前这条龙没有攻击他的意图还用万丈龙我的声音和他说话，他就要立刻跑回学院通知校长了。他竭力做了个深呼吸，深冬冰冷的空气渡入他的肺部，这让他清醒了些。他维持着超越一个普通十二岁巫师的勇气一手捏紧魔杖一面抬手上前摸了摸龙狮——也许是万丈龙我——皮肤粗糙的脑袋，小声安慰他，“会变回去的，一定会。”

他们竟维持着那个姿势睡到了天亮，曙光透入禁林时桐生战兔困倦地睁开眼睛，发现万丈龙我就在他身侧呼呼大睡，全无夜晚那副骇人模样。他叫醒了万丈龙我带他回到霍格沃茨，却暗自对这件事留了份心。如果埃伯尔特也能够变身成龙的话……那么他从阿兹卡班逃出来也就有了充足的理由，但万丈龙我，他不能让万丈龙我每次都一个人面对独自待在禁林中的恐惧。他最后去找了宝生永梦，在后者从拉文克劳的塔楼上溜下来时截住了他，语调充满恳切，“我想请你帮我一个忙，宝生前辈。”

“集中精神、集中精神啦！你的魔杖不是最重要的，但你必须知道怎么控制浑身的魔力。”

天生的阿尼玛格斯Poppy Pipopapo在半秒内又换了一个造型，苦恼地拿魔杖敲了敲学了两周变形术至今仍毫无成效的斯莱特林的脑袋。替他们牵线的宝生永梦陷在不远处沙发里一面自己跟自己下魔法棋一面随口感叹，“还真想知道战兔的阿尼玛格斯形态是什么。”

“最好是什么大型生物吧。”桐生战兔卸掉控制魔力的练习，疲惫地就地倒下，有求必应屋冰凉的木地板隔着巫师袍透来阵阵寒意，“比如狮子？”

“但你是个斯莱特林吧？”宝生永梦收走最后一颗棋子，抬起头来认真思索，“说不定会是蛇……之类的。”

他们谁也没想到桐生战兔最后会变成一只兔子，一只皮毛柔软雪白的、赤蓝双瞳的兔子。后来加入阿尼玛格斯练习的格里斯和冰室幻德为此笑了他整整三天三夜，作为报复桐生战兔用他「天才的计算才能」炸了他们一周坩埚。但他们的确有笑的理由，时常在使用魔法前叫嚷着燃烧心火的格兰芬多变成了苍鹰，而在巫师袍里穿文字衫的斯莱特林变成了鳄鱼。他们并不知道万丈龙我下一次变成龙会是什么时候，但至少他们都做好了陪伴他的准备。

比万丈龙我的第二次变身先来的是埃伯尔特的第二次袭击，他甚至还用不知道什么方法带来了摄魂怪。三年级时那次灾难性的魁地奇比赛桐生战兔正在场，作为击球手刚抓到鬼飞球预备传给离球门最近的冰室幻德，而对面队伍的找球手宝生永梦就那么突兀地从布满阴沉云翳的高空中摔了下来，他还没反应过来是否应该抽出魔杖给对方一个飘浮咒以减缓下落速度，雪白的光芒从观众席上涌出，一匹晶莹的独角兽冲向了宝生永梦身后跟着的那个萦绕着黑雾的东西——他很快看清了，那是一个摄魂怪。

宝生永梦为此在医疗翼躺了好几周，浑身断掉的骨头险些让他丧命。他带着巧克力蛙去找宝生永梦时正看见镜飞彩坐在病床边，在他说明自己的看望意图时还投给了他一个不要占用病人太多休息时间的警告眼神。他小心在床另一侧坐下，低声问宝生永梦，“宝生前辈还记得摔下来之前发生了什么吗？”

“我看见了一条龙。”

宝生永梦第一句话就让他心凉了半截，又随意问了几句话就匆忙离开。埃伯尔特回来了，毫无疑问地，而他对对方的动机一无所知。尽管校长在周一的早餐前宣布会加强校园防卫，他仍然担心对方的目标可能是万丈龙我。在CR于宝生永梦痊愈之后成立的第一时间内他就提出了要跟着他们学习呼神护卫，还强行拉上了万丈龙我，尽管后者在这件事上毫无天赋，甚至成了练习呼神护卫的所有人中唯一一个至始至终都没能召唤出守护神的人。“可能是你没找到最幸福的记忆，”宝生永梦安慰他，“总会有的。”桐生战兔看着自己那只晶莹的兔子围绕着一副失落模样的万丈龙我打转，蓦地笑出一声，“果然是笨蛋啊万丈。”

埃伯尔特终究还是找到了他们，在万丈龙我第二次在冬夜变身、并有着三个阿尼玛格斯陪伴的时候。匈牙利树蜂和龙狮互相喷着火缠斗成一团，苍鹰穿梭在火焰中尝试去啄取匈牙利树蜂的眼睛，而地面的鳄鱼也竭力想要咬断对面巨龙的尾巴。桐生战兔自认阿尼玛格斯形态起不了什么帮助，变回了人形将他在黑魔法防御课上学到的所有咒语拼命往黑龙身上丢，那并没起到太大效果，在鳞片的保护下不过是隔靴搔痒，但仍然成功激怒了黑龙——只那一瞬火势就加大了，变成鳄鱼的斯莱特林在烈火灼烤过来的一刹那用力咬断了黑龙的尾巴尖，随后被猛然拍飞到了树上，断尾的匈牙利树蜂尖啸了一声扔下龙狮重新冲入夜空，接着是铺天盖地的摄魂怪层层压迫下来。桐生战兔握紧了魔杖抑制住双腿的颤抖念出呼神护卫的咒语，雪白的兔子带着更加璀璨的白光毫无畏惧向摄魂怪冲过去，但也仅仅能为他们撑起一小方安全天地。他咬紧了牙拼命灌输魔力，格里斯已经变回了原形去扶撞碎了肘骨而恢复人形的冰室幻德，万丈龙我仍然维持着龙的形态带着一身伤痕大口喘气——但桐生战兔几乎就要撑不住了，哪怕身后就是必须护住的朋友们，他的魔力也快要枯竭。

转机伴随着第一缕冰凉晨光到来，万丈龙我在晨光出现的一刻就变回了人形，他举起了魔杖迅速喊出那句咒语，「Expecto Patronum」，竟奇迹般地奏效了。携着白光的凤凰翕动羽翼展翅飞向高空，抵抗住了摄魂怪的最后一波攻击。桐生战兔精疲力竭倒在沾着晨露的草地上，在旁边跟着倒下来一个人时闭上了眼睛，沙哑出声，“你的守护神为什么会是凤凰啊，万丈。”

“实际上并不是只有邓布利多家族的守护神才是凤凰啦。”

最会调查各种事的泷川纱羽在听他们描述战斗过程时认真解释，“也有其他的人会出现这样的守护神，只不过只有邓布利多家族能真正化形而已……咦，说起来也很奇怪，阿尼玛格斯的守护神一般都是他们自己的形态吧，万丈你的为什么不是龙？”

“……我怎么知道啊，好烦。”万丈龙我拉起病床上的被子盖住了头，一副拒绝谈话的模样，“我要睡觉了，校长来了也别叫我。”

桐生战兔觉得他不想让邓布利多知道他父亲怎么袭击他的事也情有可原，但有些事必须得有解决方案——万丈龙我在受到袭击后变身的时间越来越频繁，加上不知道在哪儿潜伏着的埃伯尔特——他在被庞弗雷夫人和镜飞彩从医疗翼放出来后就迅速去赫奇帕奇的休息室找了石动美空，从那以后霍格沃茨就多了一个明为咖啡渣占卜实为阿尼玛格斯形态控制的学生组织Nascita，还在后来泷川纱羽的提议下成立了校园小报，这样他们就有了充分的理由进行各种调查——当然，绝大多数调查工作还是唯一的斯莱特林姑娘在做，剩下的小蛇小狮子们只是在尽力帮助万丈龙我学会控制变身。

埃伯尔特的「下一次行动」迟迟没有来临，德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿的学生已经先一步来到了霍格沃茨准备参加三强争霸赛。尚在四年级的桐生战兔没有将名字投入火焰杯的资格，但比起正式的比赛来他更在意的是德姆斯特朗的一个学生——他听宝生永梦叫他Graphite，还听宝生永梦抱怨说那个人总和镜飞彩还有花家大我过不去，隔三差五就要求练习式决斗还擅长用火焰进行攻击。他疑心那个人也是龙，正想向宝生永梦问清更多细节就见宝生永梦迅速往他身后一闪，随即拍了一下他的肩膀飞快说了一句下次见就向走廊另一端跑去。桐生战兔迷惑着抬起头，两位身形高挑的巫师正向他走来，其中一位带着莫名的灿烂笑意向着他身后喊了一声“别跑啊M”，另一位在经过他的时候停住了，对先前的那一位低声开口，“你先过去，帕拉德。”

“什么啊，又找到挑战对象了吗？”帕拉德轻飘飘看了桐生战兔一眼，径直追着宝生永梦跑掉的路径去了。留下来的德姆斯特朗的巫师转向桐生战兔，略微皱起眉打量他，“为什么你的身上会有龙的味道？”

“你也是龙？”

桐生战兔带着几乎能够肯定的猜测一面问出声一面在巫师袍的遮掩下攥紧五指，如果面前的人真是万丈龙我的同类那么也许能找到解释万丈龙我频繁变身的原因；而对方仅仅是又打量了他一会儿，蓦然像发现了什么一样脸色一变，扔下一句“你最好远离龙”就匆匆离开了。桐生战兔抿紧双唇望着他远去的方向，总觉得好像隐约捕捉到一些拼图碎片，深思进去却又无迹可寻。

埃伯尔特的圣诞礼物在圣诞舞会后的第一天被黑色猫头鹰扔上了格兰芬多的桌面，险些打翻坐在万丈龙我旁边的格里斯的南瓜汁。万丈龙我迅速抓起了那封信就钻进了有求必应屋，格里斯带着剩下Nascita的成员跟着他进了咖啡厅。那封信是巨大的灾难——但对于桐生战兔和万丈龙我来说，也是最后的灾难了。埃伯尔特向他们透露了自己的地址，又说在前一年战斗的时候在桐生战兔身上下了针对他们这一族的毒，只要接近他的族人就会越来越频繁变身，到最后彻底失去作为人类的可能。他坦言只要他们能打败他，毒药效果就会消失。

所以这就是开头那一幕的缘由。桐生战兔拒绝了格里斯和冰室幻德共同前往的提议，决定仅仅由他和万丈龙我去应对。埃伯尔特给出的地点是戈德里克山谷，那个以格兰芬多创始人的名字命名的、拥有诸多知名巫师的传说的地方。万丈龙我在圣诞假期开始的第一个深夜又变成了龙，载着桐生战兔向那个遥远的山谷飞去，他们掠过黑湖镜面般的湖水和围绕霍格沃茨的山峦，冲入浓雾遮盖的夜空中，稀疏的几颗星子在云雾中勉强发出微弱光芒。桐生战兔抱紧了红龙的脖子，将头低伏下去避开迎面而来的凛冽狂风。这一切就要结束了，他清楚知道，哪怕他们即将面对最大的未知。

他们到达戈德里克山谷时正是正午，冷杉林上挂满了松软而折射着微弱阳光的雪团。桐生战兔和万丈龙我小心地踩在雪坡上扶着冷杉粗糙枝干往山谷里走，没几步万丈龙我一个抓空就径直从坡上滑了下去，桐生战兔快跑几步，大笑着伸手去拉他。斯莱特林的绿色手套还维持着掌心的温暖，而同样带着手套的格兰芬多愤懑地抓了满把雪扑上他脸颊，冰霜落入围巾中的感觉并不好受，桐生战兔拍了拍脸，蹲下来团起手掌大小雪团往对方身上砸。那最后演变成他们滚倒在雪地中互相争斗怎么把更多的冰雪塞入对方的衣领里，直到埃伯尔特的声音突兀地响起来。

“哟，很和谐嘛。”

桐生战兔蓦然站了起来，身上的雪还没拍干净，但他一眼就看见了埃伯尔特——尽管是难得一见的人类形态。他来不及去思索为什么埃伯尔特和石动美空的父亲——曾因被埃伯尔特袭击而在圣芒格里躺了三个月的著名预言家石动惣一长相如此相近，身体本能快过思考能力，一瞬间他就抽出了魔杖喊出声：

“昏昏倒地！”

那个咒语在他完成之前就被变身成龙的埃伯尔特一尾巴打断了，他身后的万丈龙我也受到了波及。桐生战兔踉跄着爬去重新抓起魔杖，摔在旁边的万丈龙我却猛地一仰头，瞳眸浸染上了血红的色泽。他又要变身了。桐生战兔飞快站起来后退两步从延伸袋中抽出找宝生永梦借来的最好的飞天扫帚火弩箭，骑上去迅速冲入了空中。匈牙利树蜂已经腾飞起来，展开的巨翼在雪地上投下一大块阴影；龙狮很快也离开了地面，一团团火球接连不断向黑龙喷出，又被对方迎面的火焰打断。拥有丰富作战经验的黑龙明显地占了上风，但桐生战兔不断穿梭于火焰中向他丢出的攻击咒语也并非毫无成效。桐生战兔清楚知道面对埃伯尔特他们没有直接战胜的可能，因此他环绕着黑龙的脖子旋飞，颇有耐心地一片片击碎那些坚硬的、黑色的龙鳞。对方因这攻击陷入了近乎狂躁的恼怒中，好几次带着青铜色尖刺的长尾都险些将桐生战兔从扫帚上扫下去，又被红龙的翅翼抵抗住。这对两个才四年级的巫师来说太过于艰巨了，在天光缓慢黯淡下来时，黑龙敏锐地抓住了他们体力不支所露出来的一个破绽，带着坚硬骨刺的双翼张开，猛然一收径直将桐生战兔和万丈龙我扫下了半空，直坠入雪地里。

桐生战兔艰难地爬了起来，攥着魔杖的手指冰冷僵硬，却用力得好像能立刻折断那根魔杖，他身下的火弩箭已经摔成了碎片，无法再让他飞入空中了。埃伯尔特停在半空发出了隆隆的笑声，身后的天空又一次彻底陷入了厚重的黑暗中，冰冷绝望的感觉袭来，桐生战兔唯一能看见的光芒是暗黄的、匈牙利树蜂的眼睛。那被摄魂怪和黑雾簇拥着的巨龙好像一瞬间有了充分的耐心，还不急不慢地开口和他们闲聊。

“你一定很想知道我为什么一定要杀了你吧，万丈？”

桐生战兔闻声转头看向伏在雪地里的红龙，那双透出鲜红光芒的眼睛里好像也盛满了不甘；天空中的巨龙戏谑地继续说下去，好像他面对的是与他没有任何血缘关系的、毫不相干的人。

“要怪就怪石动惣一的预言，如果不是他说你会让我的命运终结，我也许还能对你仁慈点儿。”

“……你！”

万丈龙我喉咙里发出了咯咯的声响，分不清是血沫涌上来还是因为过度的愤怒。桐生战兔放任自己倒进雪中，抬起手臂遮住脸颊，苦笑着出声。

“……糟糕透了。”

巨龙显然决定结束这场悬殊明显的战斗了，一声粗重的龙啸发出，摄魂怪从半空中密密麻麻压了下来。桐生战兔蓦然抬手，举起魔杖的同时高喊出一声，“万丈，他的脖子！”

红龙蓦然从雪地中腾飞而起，带着口中喷吐的炙热火焰冲向了黑龙那被桐生战兔击碎所有龙鳞、此刻毫无保护的脖颈——那一瞬间他爆发出惊人的速度，竟在对方反应过来之前一口咬住了脆弱的龙颈，随着巨大明亮的火团在他口中燃烧起来，他衔着埃伯尔特展开火红的双翼冲向了高空；与此同时桐生战兔的魔杖顶端涌出大片晶亮白光，一只凤凰无声长啸，穿透了黑暗飞向黄昏时刻天穹上弥漫开的、燃烧成一片的火烧云。

黑暗和火焰最终都散尽了，万丈龙我疲惫地从半空中摔下来，在雪地上溅出一蓬飞散雪雾。桐生战兔挣扎着爬起来去看他，雪雾散尽后他已经恢复了人形，胸膛激烈起伏着喘气。桐生战兔缓慢地半眯起眼，火红的穹顶映在冰雪中显出一片微弱而温和的红光。

“战兔。”

万丈龙我睁开了眼睛，嘶哑出声，“为什么你的守护神变成了凤凰啊。”

桐生战兔沉默了一会，好像有一个世纪那么久，然后他咧开唇角露出了万丈龙我再熟悉不过的那种明亮的笑意，一手撑在了万丈龙我身侧俯身下去猛烈吻他。唇齿生涩磕碰中他们尝到鲜血和火焰的味道，唯独在最后分开时舌尖上余留了一点不知从何而来的、他们所错过的圣诞姜饼的甜香。

“宝生前辈的扫帚都被摔碎了。”

“你自己修啊，你不是一向自称‘天才’吗？”

“喂，万丈。”

万丈龙我睁开了眼睛疑惑去看躺在他身侧雪地中的、他新晋的恋人，而桐生战兔飞快地从雪地中蹦起来向他伸出手，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我们去吃烤肉吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：  
桐生战兔去医疗翼还宝生永梦那把被他重新修好的扫帚时宝生永梦正独自一人躺在CR的沙发上对着一个笔记本写写画画，见了桐生战兔进来就迅速地坐起了身。桐生战兔把扫帚递过去，音调兴奋地开口，“我有一个消息要告诉前辈。”  
宝生永梦睁大了眼睛，阖拢笔记本身体前倾几分，“正好我也有件事想告诉你，我们一起说吧？”  
“我和万丈在一起了！”  
“我决定开始追飞彩さん！”  
短暂的几秒沉默之后，宝生永梦猛地抓住了桐生战兔的手腕，“那就拜托你当我的参谋了！”  
——总之，这就是宝生永梦直到霍格沃茨的最后一年才追到镜飞彩的原因。


End file.
